Animalistic Instincts
by Esha Napoleon
Summary: Its wrestler/singer versus singer with fangs. Can Dave win? Place your bets! BatistaOC
1. Chapter 1

This is just a tease of my first ever fan fic

please let me know how you like it

This is from Sinfully Sin's list of Ideas

AND REMEMBER--I, Esha Napoleon do swear that she does not own anybody from The WWE, and that includes Dave Batista (but do I wish I can hit that)

One birthday present turns one girl's life around when  
somebody that was a fan of hers saw her in the crowd.

Is it **love** or **lust**?

It was your average march morning and singer Bre'Tanya "Bret" Storm has just woken up from a very good dream.  
She shifted and stretch out her long legs, because for a strange reason was in a very good mood. The last thing that she remembers  
is that she was dancing with some guy-she can't remember who even if its kills was at her birthday party last night held at a mansion by her friend Lillian Garcia. She invited everybody that she could think of, including her friends from the WWE. There was men, more men and a whole lot of liquour, including her favorite-Grey Goose. That was probably the reason why she has a hangover the size of Africa at the moment. She clearly remember dancing her part Black, part Chinese, part Italian ass off and grining against some large guy.  
Maybe I remember his name, he felt fucking huge, she thought as she was staring at the ceiling, I should have asked for his number, thinking about it's making me think very nasty thoughts-some involving chains and handcuffs. There was movement besides her. She turns around to see the shock of her life.

She has sleep with her wet dream come true, the real reason she was celibate--until now--the reason her new album has a explicit warning on the cover.  
She has sleep with wrestler/rapper Dave "The Animal" Batista. His eyes were the color of dark rum, skin mocha, his muscles intoxicating, his scent arousing.  
That is when he open his eyes, look at her and smile that infamous panty-dropping smile of his and said "Good Morning sexy".

**Damn**--Bret was thinking--**I was that fucking drunk.  
Damn--**Dave was thnking--**She even looks more sexy even after sex.**


	2. Dave's Dream and His reality

_Disclaimer 1: If I own Dave Batista, he would be in my bed chain up by now. Since I do not, I have to suffer, do I?_

_Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Lick" by Joi from her album 'Star Kitty's Revenge'_

_It all started with a dream:_

_He looks through the crowd looking for the one that has been on his mind forever. To describe her would be like comparing her to the colors of the rainbow. Her hair dark as the night sky with the sunset for streaks. Her eyes, thanks to her Italian/Chinese heritage, the ocean in the shape of almonds. Her skin the sinful shade of coffee with milk. She was a little on the chunky side but he didn't care not a bit for that's his weakness, he always like his lady thick and juicy- considering her legs was shapely, her thighs thick as his head (not that head, the one on his shoulders silly people) with a very firm behind that just screams for it to be spank, touch, and tease. Her chest he guesses was at least to be a double D-cup just begging him to taste them. Even her foot was turning him on. She looks up to see him and smile that perfect sexy smile of hers, fangs and all…………._

_They went into another room so they can talk, but as soon as he closes the door, she jump on him, giving his juicy lips a tongue lashing. When he opens his mouth, she uses it to do her own version of a cavity search. What she finds out was that he has a tongue ring, she moan her pleasure._

"_Is something wrong" He asked_

"_that stud in your mouth-its turning me on" she whisper, her eyes half closed, her breathing very heavy with desire as she wrap her extra long legs around his waist._

"_To tell you the truth" he also whisper "your fangs is making me stiff as hell, I wanted you for a long time and I can't wait any longer, I…"_

_She put her finger on his lips and said "less talking, more fucking"_

_And then he wakes up_

_When he opens his eyes, he was mad because he wanted the dream to continue. For the past 5 ½ years, he had a desire for the lady with the sexy eyes. He been a fan of her music even before seeing what she look like, and when he did, he fell hard with desire for Bret Storm. She has the talent and the looks that go with everything that she does. It was surprising to him that she was still single all this time. As he got out of bed, he notice his arousal still standing. "Shit" he growled. It wasn't going go down even after the cold shower. It has been like this for the past week and he knew why. Those really erotic dreams he been having, they were driving him crazy with lust. He quickly went to shower and shave. After getting dress in sweats and a red wife beater, he went downstairs to the kitchen for a bite to eat then to his office. After checking his answering machine, he went to his laptop to check his e-mail. One in particular caught his attention_

_To: BigMike118_

_From: SoulThunder328_

_RE: Radio Interview_

_Just to let you know-Your crush Ms. Storm's going to be on WAJU 10 am to promote her new album. So stop drooling and listen. You might like what she got to say. Text you later._

If this person ever finds out who he really is, she's going to have fits. They started on the chat lines. He was looking for something normal to do for once, so he signs up using one of his pennames. That when he found Soulthunder328 looking for someone with a sympathetic ear. They have been chatting ever since.

He decided to reply

_To: SoulThunder328_

_From: BigMike118_

_Re: Radio Show_

_Thanks for the reminder, here's a tip-Your wet dream Batista's going to be Club Revelations tonight by 9pm. Buy something so he can notice. You might like what he is wearing. Text you later_

He looks at the time-the show was about to start. He turns on the radio just in time for DJ Allen Caesar to introduce her:

_DJ: Ladies and gentleman let me introduce the lady that needs no introductions. She's currently has five number one hits from her latest album 'Freak Show' and she's about to celebrate a birthday in a week. Clap your hands and give it up for Bre'Tanya "Bret" Storm. How ya doing Bret?_

_Bret: I'm doing just fine, Allen. Thanks for having me here today? Hi everybody_

_DJ: Let's talk about the new album for a minute. What possessed you to do an explicit album?_

**~~That's what I want to know~~ went Dave**

_Bret: Well I was well let's just say that something or someone impressed me a whole lot. I was actually inspired by my fantasies so to speak._

_DJ: Really, what kind of fantasies if you don't mind me asking?_

_Bret: The kinds that I cannot say live on the radio of course._

_DJ: WHOA Let me find out that the original Storm Trooper's has a kinky side to her. Is there a man involve, someone we know?_

_Bret: To answer both of your questions--yes, but I'm not naming who's in my dreams as of late. Its way too embarrassing for me and for him._

_DJ: Why not? Does he know?_

_Bret: Because first of all he's some one in the industry, and No, but soon he will, I hope next question please?_

_DJ: Ok, who would you like to work with if given a chance, besides me of course?_

_Bret: (laughing) Well besides you, Tom Jones and Al Green, they both are legends in this industry, Janet Jackson would be another cause we think so much alike when it comes to what we want in our music and just because he's so freaking hot, Dave Batista because he's a rarity, he can either sing or rap and he sounds good doing both._

**At that last part, Dave spits out his coffee. She finds him HOT. Damn.**

**He then looks down and shakes his head. Another cold shower that he needed. This is going to be a long day after all.**

_DJ: So tell us about what you got plan for your birthday?_

_Bret: Well there will be a private party for me hosted by one of my close friends that night but before that, I'm having a live concert in Bryant Park in the morning just to say thank you to my fans for being there with me through out the years and helping me celebrate my birthday. I considering that a birthday present for myself._

_DJ: Lets go to commercial but before that lets listen to Bret Storm's latest single, 'Lick' from her new album. Go to the stores and get the album, people, its definitely hot. Also check out the concert on March 28 at Bryant Park from 9am-1pm. Lets help Ms. Storm celebrate her birthday in a good way._

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Lick

(Verse 1)

I'll put my heels on for you baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch excites me 

And damnit I aint too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling just won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play

I lose all control 

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Love it when you lick

Lick

(Verse 2)

It feels so good I'm going crazy

My eyes roll back inside my head

Explore my inner warmths of pleasure

And hold on tight

Hope you aint scared

I promise I'll return the favor

I'll do that trick you can't resist

Two rights don't make it wrong

Makin' love 'till the break of dawn

Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key 

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

Lick

(Verse 3)

I'll put my heels on for you baby

The ones that wrap all around my leg

Your every touch it just excites me 

And damnit I aint too proud to beg

And even when you're not around me

The tingling, the tingling won't go away

Don't make my body wait no longer

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play

Oh oh sing

da da da da da da da da

da da da da da 

ba da ba ba ba

ba ba 

ba ba

ba ba 

I lose all control

When you grab a hold

And you do your trick 

I love it when you lick

Lick

You've got lock and key

Every part of me

Know what makes me tick

I love it when you lick

If I ever get a hold of her, Dave thought, I'll be doing the licking. And teasing. And a whole lot of other things. If only she knew what she does to me? Hell, if she ever sees this boner, she be VERY impress. On his way back to the shower, his cell phone rings signaling that he has a text message. He looks at it

_TO: BigMike118_

_FROM: SoulThunder328_

_RE: Radio Show_

_Hello, earth to Big Mike, did you like what she said concerning her birthday. Or you were too busy thinking about what she looks like naked to notice. Anyway I was just wondering, HOW did you know Batista's going to perform at the club 2nite? From what I know, he wasn't supposed to even be there in the first place. I'm still going anyway, just to let you know. _

Dave had to laugh at this. If she EVEN finds out she's talking to the original Greek Freak, boy she will be extremely pissed. Question was would that be before or after she jumps his bones.

He text her back

_TO: SoulThunder328_

_FROM: BigMike118_

_RE: Radio show/Concert_

_Probably the same way you found out about Bret's radio interview, I guess.__Secrets, Secrets, Secrets. The world may never know.  
Oh by the way, if I just happen to see that you got a hold of Batista and sitting in jail because of it, don't look for me to bail you out.  
I'll be too busy laughing my ass off to notice._

_Chat with you later, Bye._


	3. Bret's Dream and Her reality

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Do I have to repeat myself. The only person I own at the moment is my alter ego Bret Storm. I do not own Batista, the Snoop Dogg song 'Sexual Eruption' from his 'Ego Trippin' Album or 'Stroking' By Clarence Carter. The last parts of 'Stroking" I change from Clarence Carter to Dave Batista just for this Chapter only!!!! Thank You. _

_It was all a dream:_

_She was searching through the crowd looking for that person that she wanted all along. Her body craves for him to take her. The need shook her to her very wet core. She wanted the man behind those sexy eyes. Her search leads her to the balcony, where he was. Standing there in a dark blue wife beater, which shows his well defined muscles that can keep a lady warm at night, which was covered in tattoos, jeans that shows that sexy ass that's wants to be squeeze and Timberland boots. His eyes were of the dark chocolate variety, skin that can be described as sinful. Even his voice screams sex, sex, sex. _

_A few minutes later, they were in one of the many bedrooms in the huge mansion. As soon as she closes the door, she was being pick up by those massive arms. She was too busy kissing those soft lips to pay any attention as they was headed for the king size bed. As she was put down, his shirt was ripped off. He did the same to hers, and then they stared to duel with their tongues. He won by his tongue ring, which he was using to unzip her shorts. Then he looks down and smiles at her._

"_Going commando I see?" he said as he quickly took off his jeans. "Looks like I'm not the only--" She was gawking at something that was bigger than her fist. _

"_Damn, what a big boy" she said out loud cause that was the first thing that pop in her head. "You like, huh" He said "Just as much as that tongue ring of yours." He then got on his knees, spread her legs apart and said "Then let me show you what this tongue ring can do"_

_And then she woke up._

* * *

Bret Storm woke up in the limo on her way from the radio station hot and bothered, her fangs were aching and her legs were shaking. Its seems like every time she sleeps as of late, she keeps dreaming about him. The man with the sinful sexy smile of his. The washboard abs. But it was his voice that was the lady killer. Deep, dark and mysterious, it was calling her name like a moth to a flame. If she ever gets in a room with him, he will be walking crooked by the time she gets through with him, much less wrestle.

Then she remembers the last text message from BigMike118:

_TO: SoulThunder328  
__FROM: BigMike118  
__RE: Radio show/Concert_

_Probably the same way you found out about Bret's radio interview, I guess.  
__Secrets, Secrets, Secrets. The world may never know. Oh by the way,  
if I just happen to see that you got a hold of Batista and sitting in jail  
because of it, don't look for me to bail you out. I'll be too busy laughing my ass off to notice._

_Chat with you later, Bye._

She had to laugh at that one. All she needed to do is plead insanity and she get off. After all, it runs in her family.  
Since she has the night off of promoting her album, Might as well go and check him out. After all, she wanted  
to know what he's wearing after all. After she takes a shower to calm her ever raging hormones.

For the **sixth** time to day.

* * *

9pm at Club Revelations, VIP Area:

It was easy to get into the club; after all, she and the owners are cousins. They know that a) she needs her privacy and b) she has a crush on tonight's guest. They had put her in the room so that way se can watch the concert without anybody finding out that she was there. Bret was wearing a baby doll shirt that shows her curves, leather pants and 3 ½ inch stilettos. Her hair was in braids so she can put on her baseball cap so she won't be recognized. The room that she was in was facing the stage so **a)** she can enjoy the view and **b)** nobody could see her since the windows are tinted.

Her phone rings signaling a text message. It was from Big Mike:

TO: SoulThunder328  
_FROM: BigMike118  
__RE: Having fun yet?_

_Hey, I just checking up on you, making sure you didn't go to jail yet.  
Wouldn't want one of my good friends go to jail because she try to  
take down someone bigger than she is._

She had to laugh. He really think she was going to jail for trying?  
She text him back:

_TO: BigMike118  
__FROM: SoulThunder328  
__RE: Having fun yet?_

_Is this the same person who didn't text me back for FOUR WHOLE HOURS after the Bret Storm radio interview?  
I wonder why. Darling listen, if I was to go to jail, it would be after I have done something right?  
Plus he wouldn't put charges up against me anyway._

Dave was in the middle of watching the stage when he had received SoulThunder328's reply.  
He couldn't believe what he was reading. She thinks that she was going to get away with raping somebody. He sent a reply.

_TO: SoulThunder328  
__FROM: BigMike118  
__RE: You Kidding, Right?_

_What makes you think that Batista won't press charges? _

Her reply was quick and to the point

_TO: BigMike118  
__FROM: SoulThunder328  
__RE: You Kidding, Right_

_Because, my dear friend Mike, my middle name is KARMA SUTRA. Enough said._

That's when he spits out his water. Karma Sutra, what the fuck.  
She must be very, very freaky indeed.

His reply was:

_TO: SoulThunder328  
__FROM: BigMike118  
__RE: Whoa_

_I have absolutely no comment about what you just said.  
Talk to me on the chat line 2morrow. I have a poker game to go to. Bye bye. _

Later when Dave walks on the stage a few minutes later, Bret almost fainted. He was wearing a black wife beater, jean shorts and Air Force Ones. His legs held power, while his arms can either break or protect. He walks like he own the place. When he smiles that infamous smile of his, thongs of different colors and sizes was being thrown to the stage. He caught one, looks at it and said "Well thank you for um…." He was blushing as he finish " Letting me come and perform for you today, The first song I'm going to perform is from my last album 'Animal Instincts' and its called 'Sexual Eruption'. The ladies were screaming really loud at that one.

_**~~Out of all those songs, why THAT ONE, Bret was thinking~~**_

[Hook:]I'm gonna take my time...  
she gon get hers before I...  
I'm gonna take it slooow...  
I'm not gonna rush the stroke so she can get a...  
[Chorus:]  
Sexual Eruption  
So I can get a Sexual Eruption  
so we can get a sexual eruption...  
sexual eruption (whoa whoa)

[Verse 1:]  
She might be with him  
but she's thinkin bout me me meeee  
We don't go to the mall  
we don't go out to eat eat eaaaat  
All that we ever do is play in the sheets sheets sheeeets  
Smoke us a cigarette and go back to sleep sleep sleeep  
cause we then got a...

[Chorus:]Sexual eruption Sexual Eruption (whoa whoa)  
Sexual eruption Sexual eruption (whoa whoa)

[Hook]  
[Verse 2:]If you don't know by now Doggy Dog is a freak freak freeeaak  
I keep a bad bitch with me seven days out the week week weeeek  
And all that we ever do is play in the sheets sheets sheeeets  
Smoke us a cigarette and go back to sleep sleep sleeeep  
cause we then got a...

[Chorus:]  
Sexual Eruption Sexual Eruption (whoa whoa)  
Sexual Eruption Sexual Eruption (whoa whoa)

[Rap:]  
I was all in the club sippin some Hen,  
smokin on a blunt of dro when I  
peeped this lil hoe out, I was all at  
the bar with drift up Shawty Red came  
on then she hit the flo now with a see  
thru dress on long hair light brown eyes  
lookin - and a guy know if I take her home  
with them wide ass hips ya damn right  
I'm gon be, so I approached the the chick  
with the real pretty face big ass booty with  
the lil bittie waist I whispered in her ear lil momma  
what you drank I know that you a freak but you know  
I ain't gon say shit, See my game is outrageous  
I got her to the crib and exchanged some fuck faces  
but it wasn't no use for me to rush to buss one cause I  
wanted her to have a eruption

[Chorus:]  
Sexual Eruption (a sexual eruption)  
Sexual Eruption (orgasm)  
sexual eruption  
sexual eruption  
sexual eruption [music fade]

After the song, the crowd was getting to be a little raunchy, even for him. There were numerous shouts from "Marry me, Dave" to "take me home now" to "just fuck me here please". At that last comment he was red in the face. As for Bret, she wish **a)** she didn't wear the leather pants and **b)** she was at home so she cat at least try to release some tension using whatever didlo or vibrator that can help her for a while until she can get a hold of the real thing. All she needed is a plan, because if she doesn't get a hold of Dave Batista, there was going to be problems and situations.

After getting a drink of water, Dave returned to the stage.

"Everybody, I have a new song that will be out in two weeks on the radio. But tonight you get to hear it first. It will be on my upcoming album title 'Seduction Royale'. This song I personally wrote cause of a crush that I have on someone and this is what she makes me want to do to her." "The name of this song is aptly named 'Strokin.'" The crowd went buck wild as he started to sing:

When I start makin´ love  
I don't just make love...  
I be strokin´  
That's what I be doin´, huh  
I be strokin´  
I stroke it to the east  
And I stroke it to the west  
And I stroke it to the woman  
that I love the best I be strokin´

Let me ask you somethin´...  
What time of the day  
do you like to make love  
Have you ever made love  
just before breakfast  
Have you ever made love  
while you watched the late, late show  
Well, let me ask you this  
Have you ever made love on a couch  
Well, let me ask you this  
Have you ever made love  
on the back seat of a car  
I remember one time I made  
love on the back seat of a car  
And the police came and  
shined his light on me,  
and I said:

´I'm strokin´,  
that's what I'm doin´,  
I be strokin´  
´I stroke it to the east  
And I stroke it to the west  
And I stroke it to the woman  
that I love the best I be strokin´

Let me ask you something...  
How long has it been since you made love, huh?  
Did you make love yesterday  
Did you make love last week  
Did you make love last year  
Or maybe it might be that you plannin´  
on makin´ love tonight But just remember,  
when you start making love  
You make it hard, long, soft, short  
And be strokin´

I be strokin´  
I stroke it to the east  
And I stroke it to the west  
And I stroke it to the woman  
that I love the best, huh  
I be strokin´

Now when I start making love to my woman  
I don't stop until I know she's satisfied  
And I can always tell when she gets satisfied  
´Cause when she gets satisfied she start  
calling my name She'd say: ´Dave Batista,  
Dave Batista,Dave Batista Dave Batista,  
ooooh shit, Big Dave Batista´  
The other night I was strokin´  
my woman And it got so good to her,  
you know what she told me Let me tell  
you what she told me,  
she said: ´Stroke it Big Dave,  
but don't stroke so fast  
If my stuff ain´t tight enough,  
you can stick it up my...´ WOO!

I be strokin´  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I be strokin´  
I stroke it to the east  
And I stroke it to the west  
And I stroke it to the woman  
that I love the best,  
huh I be strokin´

I be strokin´  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
I be strokin´,  
Yeah! I be strokin´  
I stroke it to the north  
I stroke it to the south  
I stroke it everywhere  
I even stroke it with my... WOO!  
I be strokin´  
I be strokin´  
Ha! Ha! I be strokin´

* * *

There was so many females fainting after that song, they had no choice but to call for ambulances so they can be check out. Bret was taken out the back door to her house so she can 'calm her nerves' so to speak. When she got home, she literally ran to her shower after bringing every single sex toy that she can find to take with her. If he ever sings that song to her whenever they are alone, she will be pregnant by the end of the night. Yes Indeed.

When he got home, he check to see if SoulThunder328 left any messages in his e-mail. When he didn't find any, he turns on the news. There as the first story of the night was his performance at the club, along with video of females being carried out. He couldn't believe it. He had THAT much power over females, he was shock. Then his mind went to Soul Thunder. Was she one of the many that had to be help out? That's when he got a text:

_TO: BigMike118  
__FROM: SoulThunder328  
__RE: I am ok_

_Just to let you know, I'm feeling much better after the concert  
and the many cold showers I had to take after. I let you know what happen 2morrow.  
__Talk 2 you later._

He felt better after seeing her message. Now all he needs is one himself.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. By the way the next chapter will be title "conversations and confessions"  
Have ideas for it? Let me know. Also I would lie to thank those that given me great reviews  
for this story so far. Let your friends know about it, I need all the help that I can get.

Lots of Hugs and Kisses

Esha


	4. Conversations, pt 1

_**Author's Note**: My mind's still in a blank when it comes to having a name to this crazy ass story of mine. So here's the deal-Give me an ideal name of a title in a review and the grand prize's you will be added as a character in the next chapter title 'Plotting and Planning'. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place will be in Bret's Birthday party chapter. Believe me, that particular chapter will involve a lot of cat fighting. Let your friends know about the story, the more ideas that come in the better the chances of winning. Plus, if I end this story like I wanted, there will be a sequel if you want it, ok? _Also I would like to thank the following for their reviews: **redsandman99, Dark Kaneanite and xXxRavenHairedArtistxXx.** You'll have been very good to me.

* * *

When Dave wakes up in the morning, he has a ritual of what he does.

1) shower-normally a cold one, and the first of many

2) workout-usually rap music, no R&B-especially any Bret Storm song

3) Eat breakfast

4) Check answering machine

5) Checks his e-mail follow by whatever else he has to do. This is most likely another cold shower.

But on the morning following the concert, his phone was ringing off the hook, his inbox was filling up quick, and there were 2 big problems on his doorsteps-the reporters and thousands of fans. Both of the female kind. After calling security so he can at least go out if he felt like it before he has to report to the arena for Raw tonight, he decided to first check his cell phone:

_Hello this is Dave, you know what to do bye:_

**Dave, its Mark, listen when you come to the arena to night, be prepare, the divas are plotting. From what I heard, it isn't pretty. Cal me back when you get this.**

'Oh no, that what I do not want' went Dave 'horny little devils, I mean divas.' He checks the next one:

**Hey, this is Cena, call me before you go so me and Mark can sneak you into the arena. The Divas will be waiting in your dressing room, so you'll be sharing with Glen and Mark until further notice. Every Diva's out to get you, so be careful.**

'I'm about to call out in a minute, seriously. This cannot be happening to me' He was thinking.

The next two messages shock him

**Dave, its Vince, when you come tonight, whatever you do, do not listen to whatever Stephanie says about your match, it a trap and I repeat it's a trap. And it involves her also. Paul's trying to keep her home. I call you if anything happens. Good Luck**

**Dave, its Steph, you have a six person tag match tonight. You, Kelly and Melina against Glamarella and Jillian with Natayla as the referee. Check with you later.**

If that didn't scare Dave already, then the next did scare him:

**Dave, Melina here. Listen if you want, all of us divas can come (giggles) and pick you up tonight. Maybe we can stop somewhere (laughs) and get a bite to eat before we go to the arena, Chat with you later.**

'Oh My God'-Dave was thinking. One guy against six really horny she devils it wasn't looking good at all. Even though he can handle himself in any type of situation, this was beyond what he knows. Then his cell phone rings signaling a text message. He had a lot, mostly coming from the divas. But one in particular caught his eye:

_TO: BigMike118_

_FROM: SoulThunder328_

_RE: Concert video_

_Yo, you have to check it out. Turns out somebody had tape The Animal's performance last night. It's on YouTube, MySpace, Facebook, all over. It's the most popular video out there. Since you weren't there. Check it out. It's hilarious. By the way, Bret's going be on MTV 12pm. Text me later_

Trying not to blush at the fact that he's now on every internet site. He replies back.

_TO: SoulThunder328_

_FROM: BigMike118_

_RE: Concert video_

_I already saw what happen on the news last night. He nearly causes a riot with that song. Is he really that crazy? From what I'm hearing, he might not even show up for Raw tonight. I don't blame him. Wait a minute, how do you know about Bret's being on MTV._

_There was a quick reply._

_TO: BigMike118_

_FROM: SoulThunder328_

_RE: I know_

_It's like this, I know people and people know me. Especially people that are related to me that work with Bret. I got that stroke, baby. Can I ask you the same? _

He had to laugh. Does she know who she is talking to? Oh boy. His reply was simple.

_To: SoulThunder328_

_From: BigMike118_

_RE: I know pt2_

_I know his mother. She likes to brag about her son. Listen; join me in the chat room around midnight. See you later._

* * *

Meanwhile over at MTV studios, Bret was getting ready to be on stage when she gotten a reply from BigMike118. When he finds out he was talking to, he's going to really freak out. Seriously. She was still restless after last night, even after being in the shower for three whole hours. At least nobody has notice how flush she is. Still, she was trying to figure out how to a) meet Dave and b) fuck Dave senseless. All she needed was a way for them to be at the same place at the same time. It wasn't obsession; it was about pure adulterated lust. Period. That's when an idea hit. In a form of a text from her best friend Lilian Garcia.

_To: SoulThunder328_

_From: LiliG210_

_RE: you ok?_

_I just wondering how you feeling today? We need to get together soon so I can plan the PARTY OF THE CENTURY. Any Ideas? Let me know._

And that's when Bret's plan started to form. 'Oh the fun I'm going to have with that big motherfucker. I should video tape it'

* * *

_Tasha Richards: Hi everybody. Ladies and gentleman, how about a round of applause for the one and only Bret Storm_

_Bret: Thanks. It's good to be here._

_Tasha: First of all, congrats are in order on the success of your album 'Freak Show', Second, if I don't see you on Friday, have a happy Birthday._

_Bret: Well thanks; it's been a good year for me and for my fans. _

_Tasha: first question-are you seeing anybody?_

_Bret: Not at this moment. I still single and ready to mingle, so to speak_

_Tasha: wow. How come?_

_Bret: Well, it's hard to look for someone when you're in the public eye for so long. You never know if the person is in the relationship for you or to be notice. That's why I'm for one is a picky person._

_Tasha: the next question's out of all your songs on the new album, which one's your personal favorite?_

_Bret: Actually I have two: Lick and my new single-which I will be performing on Friday-Nasty girl._

_Tasha: after all this time, what made you write a very provocative album?_

_Bret: It's like this. It was time for me to move away from what was expected from me song-wise. It was a shock to some people in the record company but also there were also very supportive people that liked what I was doing. Personally speaking, it was like a new and improved person just came out of her shell. This was a direction that I was bound to go into sooner or later and I'm glad that I went there._

_Tasha: Let's talk about the latest stuff shall we?_

_Bret: Sure_

_Tasha: First off, there was talk about you in an action movie. Care to talk about it?_

_Bret: The movie is called 'Assassin's Playground'. The story's about a group of assassins that are now being hunted by something supernatural. Right now it's still in the planning stages. The director and I are still seeing whose will be playing what parts in the movie but it will be an all star cast. We will be starting to shoot the movie after I get off tour._

_Tasha: Speaking of which, when will you be on tour?_

_Bret: I'm hoping to start around the summertime. I'm now in the process of seeing who will be also on tour with me. Like I said, I'm very picky._

_Tasha: How about the sequel to your 2005 tour documentary 'Internationally Famous'._

_Bret: Of course there will be. As soon as the tour starts, that's when we will be shooting right there and then._

_Tasha: Speaking of which, can you say that maybe that Dave Batista will be one of those who'll be touring with you? Especially after last night's performance of his at Club Revolution._

_Bret: Well, like I said before, Dave's is one of many people that I like to work with…._

_Tasha: In or out of the studio?_

_Bret: In the studio of course. He has proven time and time again that he has what it takes to survive. With the way the industry's going today, don't be surprise that he'll last much longer than some. As for any personal involvement, it would be one sided of course._

_Tasha: How come?_

_Bret: I'm a contortionist, that's all._

_Tasha: Just to clarify, what are you saying?_

_Bret: I know how to bend my body in ways that he will especially love for me to be in. After all, someone big like him needs a little 'Freak Show' in his life._

_Tasha: Wow, that was very interesting to say. What do you think of his performance of his song 'Strokin' last night?_

_Bret: Wow. I have seen the video on the internet and let's safely say that one particular song will be forever known as one of those baby making songs. It has an edge that you don't get to hear in songs anymore. He should be proud of himself for extending his repertoire._

_Tasha: Thanks Bret for being here today_

_Bret: It was my pleasure, Tasha. Thanks for having me here._

After the interview, Bret sends Lilian a message:

_TO: LiliG210_

_FROM: SoulThunder328_

_RE: Party_

_Come over to the house tomorrow. You bring help and I bring more help. Also bring food, booze and plenty of chocolate._

_It will be a long day and a really long night. I need all the help that I can get. See you 2morrow_

* * *

When Lilian had gotten Bret's message, she was in the middle of helping out another one of her friends. Because of his concert, Dave was in the sights of every Diva from all three brands and it was going to be a hell of a mess just to get him out of the arena. At least Vince has decided to threaten the divas with suspensions if they decide to try something. Knowing the divas means that they will be risking the suspensions anyway. Also he won't be in any matches involving more divas than superstars anyway. At least Paul had talked Stephanie into staying home tonight otherwise there was going to be a HUGE problem. She went looking for him in the catering hall.

"Hey Lil, how you doing?" ask Dave as Lilian took a seat. 'Nothing, what are you doing?'

"Sending a message to a friend of mine just to check up on her"

"Which one?"

"The one that I told you about. SoulThunder328's her name." "Oh her, how's she doing?"

"She's doing great especially coming to my concert last night. From what she told me. I did a very good job at making all of the females in the club very hot."

Lilian had to laugh at that one. She knew that Bret's has a crush on Dave and vice versa. Also she knew that they didn't know that they were actually texting to the one that they wanted all of this time. Which in fact than if she plays her cards right, she can be there when they both find out. All she needed to do is let Bret know about another person that she's inviting one more person to her birthday party without her knowing that it will be Dave.

"Oh really Dave, 'Strokin' did really good, huh?"

"You know that didn't come out right, Lil?" John Cena said as he, Undertaker, Kane and Triple H came to the table. Lilian blush after realizing what she had said. Even the divas were shock at what she said.

"OK, ignore that remark. What I wanted to know is what all of you doing Friday night around 8?"

Everybody said at the same time "Nothing"

Lilian had to smile. This is going to be good. "Well I'm throwing a birthday party for a dear friend of mine and she asked me to invite as many people as I can. Plus it will be in a mansion so it will also be a sleepover so that way you don't have to go home that night. I also talk to Vince and its turns out that we have the weekend off until Monday, so what do you think?

Taker, Kane and John had big ass grins on their faces. If they play their cards right, they might get lucky after all this weekend. Each had a diva in mind that they wanted for a long time so this was perfect for them.

That when Kane spoke up "So Lilian, who's this friend of yours that you're throwing the birthday party for?" Lilian clears her throat and says "My friend's name is Bre'Tanya" All of them, especially Dave, look at her very funny. "Repeat that name again, Lilian?" Both Triple H and Dave said. "Because if you're talking about who I think you're talking about, you're in so much trouble it will not be funny." went Dave as the guys agree with him. Everybody in the hall then came to the table so Lilian can repeat herself very clearly. They hope she wasn't talking about THAT particular person that Dave wanted for a very, very long time. "Matter of fact, give us her FULL name, Lil" John said.

Lilian clears her throat, smiles and says "Bre'Tanya Storm, Bret to her friends, Grammy award winning singer and every guy's wet dream come true, am I right Dave?"


	5. Conversations pt 2

* * *

Thank You, thank you, thank you for all your reviews and ideas. This is your final chance to give me an idea for the new title. It will be up along with the next chapter. Also I decided to put all reviewers in the next chapter after all.

Believe me, it will be fun after all, especially for what I got plan for ya. So if you have any ideas, especially a name for your character for the next chapter please feels free and let me know.

Also please feel free to send my silly Bret and/or Batista muse some questions if you want. They will be answer in the next chapter.

This chapter may be a little long and boring to you and for that I'm sorry. My Batista muse's being a big baby as of late. He's now asleep after I gave him his bottle *snickers loudly*

I almost forgot the disclaimer, damn-I don't own any WWE Superstar, Diva, the lyrics to 'Lost without you' by Robin Thicke nor the song 'Somebody loves you baby' by Patti LaBelle. Thank You.

* * *

Dave Batista's not the type that can be easily shock at a lot of things. He has seen things that can man women cry, hell he has done way worse than people give him credit for. Its comes to a point in his life that he pays no attention to things that can shock the normal person. But Lilian's confession takes the cake. All of this time, she knew HER. She knew Bret Storm all of this time, his fantasy come alive and she didn't tell him, her friend.

Well, Lilian's about to be his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Excuse us people, I have to take Ms. Keeping big secrets from her best friend and talk to her somewhere else, please." They headed to an undisclosed location in the arena, when he shouts out loud:

"WHAT IN THE BLUE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

As you may tell, Dave was very, very pissed off at his best friend.

"First of all, can you calm down, please?"

After taking several very deep breaths, and bang his head on the wall several more times he let her continue.

"Second of all, because I didn't want to." went Lilian with a smirk on her face. "After all, the look on your face is simply priceless"

"That's not funny"

"Yes it is. As soon as I said it, you started to droll and daydream about her"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"And I got it on camera" Lilian burst out laughing. "WHAT!!!!!"

Dave had to calm down and fast. "Is there anybody else that knows Bret Storm?" "Nope, just me and in a few days, you."

At that moment he decided to calm down a whole lot more and said "Sorry about the yelling but not about the drooling" he then sat down and look at Lilian dead in her eyes and said "Since I now know that you know Bret, let's make this clear as possible-All I ever wanted is for at least to met said person for a few years, but since I am the type of person that don't usually beg-" that's when he got on his hands and knees in front of Lilian and said "I beg of you, I don't care about how you do it, how long it takes or anything, YOU WILL GET ME A CHANCE TO BE WITH MY DREAM WOMAN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Lilian looks at her now desperate friend smiling and said

"Not a problem, Dave. I already have the idea; all that I need to know is are you free this Friday or not?"

Dave stood up smiling and said "Hell fucking yea I'm free, what do you want me to do?"

Lilian laughs as she said "Here's the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile after the interview and autograph session, Bret went home. Since she had plenty of time before she hit the chat lines and talk to BigMike118, the first thing she did was check her answering machine. The first one was from her manager

"**Bret, it's me. Listen on Wednesday; I need you to be at VH1 studios 5pm for their top 10 countdown instead of Thursday so you can get your rest for your b-day weekend. I already rented the mansion, Lilian's handling the guest list and your crazy ass sister's going to be deejaying for the night. Anything else you let someone know, ok?"**

_Not a problem, went Bret, I need to call them anyway about the party and about my plan to get Dave in my bed._

_She listens to the next one_

"**Hey, it's me sis, I already for Friday's birthday bonanza I see you tomorrow at the mansion so we can plot and plan, ok? Bye"**

_Oh I will definitely will need your help, sis. I'm going to need all the help that I can get. Especially where to get the chains so I can tie Dave down on the bed for the rest of the weekend._

After checking the rest of her messages, she still had time for a well deserve nap. It ended up like this:

_She was too busy dancing by herself when a pair of strong arms wraps themselves around her waist. As she was about to bust a kung fu move on whomever the person was, he whispers: "baby its me"_

_There was a smile on her face as she hears that voice that can give her several amazing orgasms just by hearing him talk. They move slowly without anybody watching to a hidden corner. They were grinding against each other when he said "I've something to say to you that's been on my mind for a while my sexy angel. Here it goes." He looks into her ocean blue eyes and sings:_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm lost without you  
__can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby_

_(1__st__ verse)  
Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy baby  
But you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guyY  
ou wanna touch yourself  
when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and  
get out of the cold with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good babyT  
ell me you depend on me  
I need to here it_

"Dave baby" she whispers "I already know how you feel. I have known for a good while now"

She looks straight into his chocolate brown eyes with love.

"But I like telling you like this" he answer as he kissed her senses away.

After making her breathless, he continue

_(Chorus)  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby_

_(2__nd__ verse)  
Baby your the perfect shape  
Baby your the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way  
I want it that way  
Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
But you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You want to make fires and  
__get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby_

She was blushing at the last verse. "I'm perfect huh?"

"Fuck yes" he reply as his hands starts massaging her breast.

"Please take me now." She moans loudly.

"After I finish, then I will love"

_(chorus)  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel? T  
o know that  
I love ya baby_

_(Hook)  
Cause you will tell me  
every morning  
Oooohhh aww yeah baby  
Ooooh yeahOh baby  
Oh darlin  
All right right_

_(chorus)  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
can't help myself  
how does it feel?  
To know that  
I love ya baby_

After the song, Dave picks her up in his strong arms and takes them to their hotel room to finish showing her how much he loves her.

* * *

She woke up an hour later, a big kool aid smile on her face.

"That was so good, I didn't want to wake up" She though as she went to her computer to chat it up with her close friend Big Mike.

As soon as Dave got home, he went straight to his computer to log on to the chat room just in time as SoulThunder328 was doing the same thing:

_BigMike118: Hello, where you at? I've news to tell. Hello?_

_SoulThunder328: I'm right here, calm your nerves. What's up, Big Mike?_

_BigMike118: Guess what?_

_SoulThunder328: What is it? I've news also_

_BigMike118: Well, Ladies first after all_

_SoulThunder328: I just got invited to Bret Storm's birthday party. Isn't that great?_

_BigMike118: Guess what? Me too. I got my invite today. I'm finally going to tap that ass lovely_

_SoulThunder328: What's makes you think that she would want you to tap that ass lovely, Mike?_

_BigMike118: Because I got a tongue ring that says otherwise._

_SoulThunder328: What's the big deal about your tongue ring?_

_BigMike118: This particular one's known for giving a chick more than 15 orgasms in a single night._

_SoulThunder328: Damn. And I thought I was a freak._

_BigMike118: yea, I know I'm that good. What are you going to wear anyway; do you know that it's a weekend sleepover?_

_SoulThunder328: WHAT? SLEEPOVER. OH SHIT. I don't do well at sleepovers so I just stay for the party and then leave._

_BigMike118: Oh, come on, not even to help me out, after all I'm staying the weekend._

_SoulThunder328: So you can get your freak on with Bret._

_BigMike118: Besides that, can we just meet each other and chit chat for a while, please? I do want to meet my favorite friend after all._

_SoulThunder328: I don't know Mike, I really don't like sleepovers_

_BigMike118: Well, that means you don't get to be in the same house as Batista then……._

_SoulThunder328: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY MIKE?_

_BigMike118: Who did you think invited me? _

_SoulThunder328: You know you my best friend, right?_

_BigMike118: Oh now you sucking up to me, now, huh?_

_SoulThunder328: Well to tell you the truth…_

_BigMike118: yes_

_SoulThunder328: Who do you think invited me to the party? You have three guesses? :)_

_BigMike118: uh, she's got um, ocean blue eyes?_

_SoulThunder328: Correct :)_

_BigMike118: One of her songs is Nasty Girl?_

_SoulThunder328: Right, you have one last guess, homeboy_

_BigMike118: Oh don't tell me, she has how do I say it? Dick sucking lips and baby making hips?_

_SoulThunder328: Damn, aren't you horny? ;) _

_BigMike118: Hell yea. I've been celibate for too damn long and it shows. Now how did she look when you met up with her?_

_SoulThunder328: She who?_

_BigMike118: Don't mess with me, please? _

_SoulThunder328: Ok, ok, ok. Calm ya nerves. She was wearing a short demin skirt, a black corset top with a matching jacket. If you want, I can send you a picture. But under one condition._

_BigMike118: Anything that you want, just send me the picture, please, I really beg of you._

_SoulThunder328: I want to be in the same bedroom as him_

_BigMike118: If you can help me get a chance with Bret._

_SoulThunder328: And what happens afterwards…._

_BigMike118: We'll exchange sex stories. Cool_

_SoulThunder328: You're a mess_

_BigMike118: That's what my friends tell me everyday._

_SoulThunder328: How about this then. Before anything happens, we'll meet up during the party and talk for a while before helping each other out, ok?_

_BigMike118: Sounds like a good plan to me, but where and when?_

_SoulThunder328: Well, since I was invited to help decorate the place where's the party's going to be at tomorrow, I'll check the place out and then I let you know._

_BigMike118: Nice. Wait a minute, since you've been calling me Mike 4 a while now, what should I start calling you. After all, we're still friends, right?_

_SoulThunderr328: Sure, call me Melody. Everybody else does._

_BigMike118: Ok, Mel. Oh by the way, check your e-mail, I left something for you._

_SoulThunder328: What is it? Do tell_

_BigMike118: Not going to tell. Send me a text when you're finish drooling over it._

_SoulThunder328: Very funny, Mike. I don't drool unlike you_

_BigMike118: and unlike you, I'll admit it. Now can I have the picture?_

'_SoulThunder328: No problem. Look for it tomorrow._

_BigMike118: Ok. I've to go. Got an appointment with the gym 2morrow._

_SoulThunder328: Please, I got hair appointment plus a trip to Victoria's Secret tomorrow. I need new sleepwear after all_

_BigMike118: So you're staying for the weekend after all_

_SoulThunder328: Hell yea. I'm plotting and planning as we speak. Bye_

_BigMike118: Ok, bye._

* * *

After seeing her friends went offline, Lilian had a smile on her face. She had wanted to hook her close friends up with each other for a long time.

'_But it looks like they doing it by themselves. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.' _Lilian though to herself as she closes her laptop. _'After all, they already are falling in love with each other. It just a matter of time before they find out for themselves' _

But first things first. Since she told Dave a little something, Might as well tell Bret a little something also. That's when she got a message from Bret:

_To: LilG210_

_From: SoulThunder328_

_Re: Change of plans_

_Instead of meeting up at the mansion, bring plenty of help because I'm going need it at Victoria's Secret. I tell why when ya get here. Bye Bye _

_Now its get really interesting. _Went Lilian with a wicked smile on her face. _I wonder why._

* * *

After going offline with Melody, Dave relaxes. Even though he has plenty of friends to talk to, he seems to feel better after he talks to her.

Even though they haven't met yet, he felt a strange connection to her for some reason. It's like he already knows who she is or something like that.

Whatever the reason, he was lucky to find someone to talk to, even though he didn't like lying to her about who he was. But maybe after meeting each other, maybe they can be friends after all. Maybe.

So after a quick shower and a bite to eat, he went to bed just to watch TV but then he fell asleep. His dream went a little like this:

_He was backstage at her concert. She was doing what she does best: Entertaining the crowds with her soulful ballads and powerful lyrics._

_After the song was over, she had sat down on a barstool. _

"_Hi everybody. This next song is dedicated to the love of my life. He knows who he is"_

_(Chorus)_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_You know who it is_

_(VERSE 1)_

_It happened so suddenly_

_I woke up one morning_

_with you on my mind_

_No matter what I did_

_Couldn't stop thinking about you_

_Wanted a instant replay of yesterday_

_(Chorus)_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_You know who it is_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_I said somebody thinking _

_about you boy_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_I think you know who it is_

_(Verse 2)_

_I'm under your spell_

_I don't want to break free_

_You can make a slave out of me_

_I worship you and nobody else_

_I pledge my love to you forever_

The way she was singing the song to him was making him cry with tears of happiness and joy. To him it was absolutely perfect.

_(Chorus)_

_Is me baby_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_Is me baby_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_you know I do_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_nobody can ever love you_

_more that I do_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_(verse 3)_

_I with you right now_

_Baby don't say no_

_Cause you look like _

_you ready to get it on_

_Whatever you give me_

_I give it to you back_

_All the love you'll ever _

_need I'll give it to you_

_(Chorus)_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_I love you I love you_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_Somebody I said that _

_somebody is me _

_Somebody loves you baby_

_and I think that you know me_

_Somebody loves you baby_

_You know who it is_

After she finish, she call for Dave to join her on stage. The crowd went wild as he came out. He sat on the other barstool, looking at her with passion.

Bret then stood up.

"Dave, we've been together for close to three years. There are so many different ways and things that I love about you. I rather not waste another day without you in my presence. So with that in mind" She then took out a small velvet box out of her corset, got on one knee and opens the box. In it was a diamond and onyx engagement ring-just for Dave.

She started to cry as she ask "David Michael, will you give me the pleasure of becoming my husband"

He was shock to his very soul. The love of his life proposing to _**him**_?

There was a big smile on his face as he took the mic and says

"Yes, Bre'Tanya, I will become your husband"

As Bret put the ring on his finger, the whole arena shook with excitement as they witness the engagement of the year.

"Hey" She whisper "how about we go to the hotel room and celebrate"

"Do you need to finish the concert first" He was looking at his ring with pride.

"nope" she smiles, showing a whole lot of fangs. "That was the last song, silly"

"Then let's go. I am going to need the practice for the honeymoon after all." She was laughing as he picks her up bridal style and went about their business of enjoying the rest of their lives.

* * *

Dave was smiling in his sleep as he says:

_Nope, I wouldn't mind being Mr. Bre'Tanya Storm. Not at all!!_


	6. Face to Face part one

_Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you thank you for sticking with this story when it was just 'drunk and horny' (ha ha). Thanks to, will go where no story has gone before (excuse me for saying that, I'm on a chocolate high at the moment). Believe me; it was hard to choose from so many ideas. Here are the following characters for this chapter. Don't worry-all other ideas will be use soon during the story so they won't go to waste. The only person I own is my Alter Ego Bret Storm. I do not own anybody from the WWE or the following characters. There is now the property of the following reviewers:_

_Damiana "DJ Dark" Storm-Bret's oldest Sister-as played by __**Dark Kaneanite**_

_Xaviann "Notorious" Storm-Bret's kid sister as played by __**Nadia26**_

_Jaime "Red" Sandman-The Storm Sisters' manager as played by __**redsandman99**_

_Charlie "Chi Chi" Francisco-Radio Deejay and the Storm Sisters' cousin played by __**MiSSY MiSSZ**_

_Johnetta Francisco- Radio Deejay and also the sisters' cousin played by __**wrestlefan4**_

_Monique "Money" Cook-Bret's friend played by __**wwefan182**_

* * *

"_So let me get this straight" went Beth Phoenix as she, Melina, Natayla, Layla went with Lilian to meet up with Bret and her sisters. "They're talking to each other on the chat line and they don't know that they are talking to their crush." _

"_It sounds funny but yea." Lilian was laughing as the other Divas were reading-thanks to her-last night's conversation between Bret and Dave._

"_This is priceless, simply priceless" says Natayla "I'm glad I'm invited to the party. I want to watch the explosion when they find out about each other, so what's the plan again, Lil?"_

"_Easy, we'll help them out about outfits for the party. I'm going to put an idea in Bret's head about doing a duet at the party. Knowing her, she can't think of any body to sing with her, so I'll tell her that I find some one for her-"_

"_Which will shock her when she's looking at the one person that she was talking to on the chat lines, which in fact will be Dave" went Melina "Will it be on videotape?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Then count us in." says Layla. "As a matter of fact, who else knows about them two?"_

"_After I found out, the first person I talk to was her sisters and of course her manager. Damiana was on the floor laughing. Xaviana was crying her heart out and Red kept shaking her head saying that we're going to be in trouble for keeping it from her. _

"_Well of course" went the brunette known as Red. "I never could keep a secret anyway, but in this case-it's worth it. To see Bret's face as she comes face to face with the one that she was talking to which in fact will be the man of her dreams. Priceless." Lilian went on to add "Plus I let Dave's daughter know about it. All that she asks of me is to make sure that her dad doesn't make a fool of himself when he meets Bret. And I quote 'every single time dad hears about anything to do with Bret his face gets as red as a brick.' "_

"_Wait a minute" says Beth "what will be the song that they're going to sing to each other"_

_Lilian was smiling from ear to ear as she answers her friend "Oh I have a few ideas"_

_Bret was already inside of the store with her sisters-Damiana and Xaviana looking for something to wear for the party/sleepover. _

"_Hey sis, how about this" went Xaviana as she was holding a lace iced aqua baby doll with a matching thong. "It'll bring out the blue in your eyes"_

"_Or the bulge in Batista's pants" went Damiana laughing. Bret's face was an unknown shade of red. "Now tell me why we're here again?"_

"_I need help in making sure that I get laid for my birthday. And who else to help me out than my crazy ass sisters and my equally crazy ass friends."_

"_Excuse us for being crazy" X was saying as she looks at a cami/panty set in a dark shade of pink_

"_Put that down. You know she do not like pink" went Lilian as she and the others came into the store "What're you trying to do-make her sick"_

"_No, but she's trying to make her look like a normal female" went Monique as she skates into the store "Now why are we here for?"_

"_I need a few outfits"_

"_Besides those God-awful corsets you like to wear"_

"_Don't get mad just because I got these big tits and you don't" went Bret as she was looking at a silk slip with flowers. "Plus I do look good in them anyway._

"_Seriously Bret" went Layla "Do you have any ideas on what you want to wear at the party._

_There were fangs showing in a smile as Bret says "Oh, I have a few ideas."_

_After sending Melody the picture that she ask for- this one of him in Speedos-Dave was just getting ready to go to do an radio interview when his cell phone starts to ring. It was a message form Triple H: _

_To: BigMike118_

_From: TripleHrebel808_

_RE: Friday's concert_

_Hey, are we going to watch Bret Storm's birthday concert your house or what so we can get the jokes ready? If so let me know._

_Ha ha _Dave was thinking when his phone starts to ring. It was his daughter Athena.

"Hi Dad'

"Hi Athena, how was school today"

"That's the reason why I'm calling. It seems that since you sang a certain song at a certain club, every female teacher at school wanted to know if you were single. They're even bribing me with stuff."

"Like what?"

"From extra credit to not doing any more exams. Even the principal says that if I was to hook you up her, she was going to let me graduate from school"

"TWO years early?" went Dave, shock as hell at what he was hearing.

"Yea dad. Two whole years early just for me to hook you two up. Which I won't do."

"And why?"

"Because most of them are either sluts-""ATHENA!!"

"Or gold digging hookers that all they want is to say that they got Batista in bed. They're not looking to be with you as a person with feelings. They just are looking for a cheap thrill ride. Pardon my mouth but it is what it is dad." The soon to be 17 year old said with conviction.

And that when Dave knew that his daughter spoke the truth

"Ok. Here's the deal, you tell the principal and all the teachers that your dear old dad's will not be dating anytime soon. If they insists on bothering you about it, then I will personally go to the school board and insists on their jobs, ok?"

"Thanks dad. Oh and by the way-are you going to Bret Storm's birthday sleepover or what?" Athena knew that her dad likes the stunning singer and vice versa thanks to some information from Lilian.

"Might as well. It will probably be my only chance at asking her out. Why do you want to know, missy?"

"I do need a new mommy and I don't like the way a certain diva be looking at you"

"Are you talking about-?"

"Yes I'm talking about that skank"

"ATHENA!!!"

"What don't get mad because I'm telling the truth dad? She makes me want to puke out my breakfast"

"Athena listen. If it makes you feel any better, I don't like her either, ok. Now go to bed. I see you Friday. Night Night"

"Night daddy."

As they were putting up the decorations, Bret's phone starts to ring. It was a text from BigMike118. It reads:

_In 15 minutes, Batista's going to be on WKOL. Check it out._

_And thanks for the picture. I love it. Chat with you later._

"Oh shit" says Bret "quick, someone turn the radio on

"Why" ask Damiana. "Batista's going to be on Charlie and Johnetta's radio show"

"Who are Charlie and Johnetta?"

"Our cousins" says Xaviann

"Well don't stand there, turn that shit on" went Melina. They gather around the radio to hear the interview:

_Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Francisco Sisters' Freaks R Us show. This show is also live on the net. Here with us at this time is everybody's favorite wrestler, singer and all around bad boy freak, the Animal Dave Batista._

_Dave: Thanks for having me here_

_Charlie: First off I want to congratulate you on your performance at the club a few days ago_

_Dave: Uh, thanks, I think_

_Johnetta: Just in case you didn't see it on the internet , a few nights ago, homeboy here cause quite a stir when he sang what could be the biggest hit of the year-and left a lot of females hot and bothered _

_Charlie: Ok, if you have anything to say or questions for the Animal, call the station at 1800-69FREAKY toll free or hit the website at _

_Charlie: Ok first caller. It's X from here in NY. Say hi to Big Dave_

_X (Xaviann): Hi Dave. My question is are you single?_

_Dave: at this moment, yes. I've been single for a while now._

_Charlie: Ok. The next caller is Niqua from Sanford, Connecticut._

_Dave: What's up Niqua? How you doing?_

_Niqua (Monique): Hi Dave, I'm doing fine thank you. My question is how you got the idea for your song 'Strokin'_

_Dave: Like I said, I was inspired by someone that I have a crush on for a while now and I'm planning to tell her sooner or later. As you can very well see, I'm kind of the shy type._

_Johnetta: Next caller is Lina. Say hi_

_Lina (Melina): Hi sexy. My question is has there been a significant female that ever complain about your performance in bed_

Dave spits out his water. He knows exactly who that was. This means there might be more divas calling

_Dave: No. Let's put it to you this way, they don't called me the animal for nothing, Melina._

_Johnetta: Wait a minute, you know her?_

_Dave: ladies and gentleman, on the phone is WWE Diva Melina trying to make me blush live on the internet._

_Melina: Sorry, couldn't help it, bye._

_Charlie: Now that was fun. Next caller is our very own cousin, DJ Dark. What's up cous?_

_DJ Dark: Nothing at all. I just was wondering. Dave, just who do you have a crush on?_

_Dave: I'm going to plead the 5__th__ at this present time. You just have to wait and see._

_Charlie: I have a question. Who do you like to work with if given a chance?_

_Dave: let's see. There's 50 Cent, who was a producer on my last album, Nas, Akon, Mariah Carey, Maroon 5 and of course, Bret Storm._

_Johnetta: Speaking about our favorite cousin, she did say a lot of things about you that was as some people might say as inappropriate._

_Dave: I remember what she said. Professionally speaking she's the best out there. She's the one that actually knows what she's doing._

_Charlie: And what if you just happen to be alone in a room with everybody's favorite fang-tastic singer._

_Dave: Let's see, there will be a lot of moaning, groaning and screaming if I have my way with her._

_Johnetta: Why is that, Dave?_

_Dave: Because I'm the master of the Karma Sutra. Enough said._

_Charlie: OH OH_

_Johnetta: OH OH what Chi Chi?_

_Dave: Is there something wrong Charlie?_

_Charlie: for you, yes_

_Dave: Why?_

_Charlie: Turn around, Big Dave_

Dave turns around and the look on his face was priceless.

Standing there with Lilian, Melina, Monique, and the rest of the crew was his wet dreams come true.

He was face to face with Bre'Tanya Storm.


	7. Face to Face part two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody from the WWE. I also do not own Damiana, Xaviann, Red, Johnetta, Charlie and Monique. Those are the Alter ego of their reviewers (See last chapter for details). I do not own the song "Secret Rendezvous" By Karyn White.**

**Last time on 'Animalistic Instincts':**

Charlie: And what if you just happen to be alone in a room with everybody's favorite fang-tastic singer.

Dave: Let's see, there will be a lot of moaning, groaning and screaming if I have my way with her.

Johnetta: Why is that, Dave?

Dave: Because I'm the master of the Karma Sutra. Enough said.

Charlie: OH OH

Johnetta: OH OH what Chi Chi?

Dave: Is there something wrong Charlie?

Charlie: for you, yes

Dave: Why?

Charlie: Turn around, Big Dave

_Dave turns around and the look on his face was priceless._

_Standing there with Lilian, Melina, Monique, and the rest of the crew was his wet dreams come true, smirking straight at him._

_He was face to face with Bre'Tanya Storm._

* * *

_At the home of Triple H and Stephanie:_

"Holy shit" went the Billion Dollar Princess to her husband "Dave's in trouble."

"Why" says the Game

"Look who just show up to his interview"

"Who?"

"Bret Storm"

"WHAT!!!!"

Stephanie then turns her laptop around to show Hunter the look on his best friend's face. "Oh shit it's her"

"Yea, and your friend's in a whole world of hurt"

"Says who"

"Says that perverted look on Ms. Storm's face. She's plotting something"

Hunter looks at his wife "How do you know?"

Stephanie replied "Because she's showing off her fangs"

When The Game looks back at the screen and saw what Stephanie was talking about, that when he started to yell

"RUN DAVE RUN!!!"

* * *

When Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs and John Cena saw what happen, they started laughing their cute asses off.

"Damn" said Glen "Poor Dave's in trouble. Should we go and help him?"

"Nope" went Mark as he was wiping tears from his eyes "His big mouth got him into trouble, now let's see if it can get him out of it"

"True. How long do you think that he can last in the same room as his crush? He's about to faint." Cena was saying as he looks on the laptop screen.

"I got a grand saying an hour" Glen said

"I got a grand that says 30 minutes" Mark then took out his bet money

"Shit, I got a grand that says an hour and 30 minutes" John says as he took out his money

"Deal" went Glen, smirking.

* * *

Divas Jillian Hall and Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly ,The Bella Twins. along with Randy Orton, his wife Samantha, The Hardys, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk was watching the action unfold.

"That what Dave's gets when he talks big" went Michelle as Samantha agrees with her.

"Aw come on, give him a break" went Jeff "all he was doing was saying what he's feeling"

"What he was saying was he wanted a funky good time with Bret" says Jillian

"No. All he was doing was responding to what Bret Storm was saying about him" went Randy, which led Samantha to smack him on his head.

"OW. What was that for?"

"For being a male. If there's any male that agrees with my dumb ass of a husband, speak now"

The other males decided then to be quiet

"Though so"

* * *

Meanwhile in a hotel room a few blocks away from the radio station, another diva was watching as Dave came face to face with Bret. She knew by listening to a conversation between Lilian, Melina and Natayla that Bret was looking forward to a possible relationship with Dave. She started to growl with anger "If that tramp even touches what is rightfully _**mine**_-she's a dead bitch walking"

* * *

Back in Florida, Athena Batista was trying not to laugh at her dad. But it was oh so funny. He's in the same room as his crush.

"Well if things go right this weekend, maybe by the end of the year I'll have a new mommy. Good luck Dad. Be nice to her, please."

* * *

In a castle on a island a few minutes away from Manhattan, a couple was watching as Bret was taking on Dave.

"Its looks like our daughter has found her mate, love" the male said as his wife looks on with approving eyes.

"Of course, dear. Her heart told her so. I'm glad that Damiana gave us an invitation to her birthday party. But is it wise when she don't even know who we are to her?"

"Right now, its for the best until the summer full moon. Then we tell her about us."

* * *

_At the home of Vince and Linda McMahon:_

"Dammit Dave" yelled Vince to the screen "show her who's boss"

"What you say Vince?" Linda looks at her husband with a disagreeing look on her face.

"I'm just saying-"

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon. If you keep this up, you'll be on the couch tonight."

"Yes ma'am" Then Linda took another look at the screen and yell:

"THAT'S RIGHT BRET. RIDE THAT MUTHAFUCKER"

Right then and there Vince was indeed a very shock person that day.

* * *

The look on Dave Batista's face was priceless indeed.

And Bret Storm was very please by it.

"Quick somebody bring some chairs" Johnetta yelled "its about to get very freaky freaky up in here."

"_Now if anybody just joining us, we have BOTH Dave Batista and Bret Storm in the studio right now." _went Charlie as a chair was place for Bret. Outside of the room, everybody was watching to see what would happen between the two.

_Charlie: "Well well well, what's up Bret? How you doing?"_

_Bret: "I'm fine thanks for asking"_

Dave meanwhile was trying not to stare at her breasts. She was wearing a denim corset that was laced up in the middle, and a matching micro mini skirt that was also laced up at the sides. She completed her outfit with knee high 4 inch stilettos boots.

Bret knew that he was looking at her. But then again she couldn't help looking at him wearing a Yankees jersey, cargo shorts and sneakers.

Knowing that he was looking at her she started the conversation

_Bret: "like what you see Dave?" _with a smirk on her face_._

That brought him out of his current daydream.

_Dave: "Oh yeah, sorry would you like to sit down?" he ask._

"Sure, why not" and she proceeded to sit right there on his lap.

Trying not to laugh at the situation, Johnetta decided to continue with the interview

_Johnetta: "Well Bret, what brings you here? Besides the obvious?"_

_Bret: "I was just happen to be in the neighborhood so I decided to check up on you two and low and behold, I find myself on top of The Animal"_

All of the girls burst out laughing at Bret's statement. Red and Xaviann fell on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"This is very funny" Natayla said as she was trying to get Beth off the floor still laughing. "she's trying to make Dave bust a nut or what?"

"No" went Damiana "She's playing with her food. It what she's does best."

"Should we help him out" says Monique "He don't have a chance against Bret after all"

"Nope" Damiana said "we go and help Bret"

_Meanwhile……_

_Charlie: Now Dave, what you was saying about Bret?_

_Dave: As I was saying, You have female singers that just get a record deal because for their looks and then there's Bret. She has both the talent and the looks to go with it._

_Monique: But that's not what you said in Rolling Stone last month. And I quote "If I wanted a singer for a one night stand, It have to be Bret Storm because I would like to feel her fangs on me all night long" Didn't you say that, right?_

_Dave: uh…_

_Bret: Really Dave? _

That's when she took said fangs along with her tongue and drag them against his neck. All Dave could do is close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of it. He couldn't even breathe straight. He was even hissing at the feeling.

_Bret: Did you enjoy that, sexy?_

_Dave: (LOL and blushing) Can I please plead the fifth? Please?_

_Melina: Nope_

_Dave: Mind your business, Melina_

_Melina: Nope can't do that sorry. Now didn't you was telling me the other day that you have always wanted to know if she can do one of her infamous split right on top of your-_

_Dave: LILIAN, HELP!!!!!!!_

Lilian shook her head at him as if to say-you're on your own, homeboy.

All of the other ladies did the same.

_Damiana: Maybe you should do that sis, it'll be a sight to see._

_Bret: No, not now, maybe one night if he up to the task? _

Dave was trying to get his thoughts together before he said

_Dave: You're on._

**Bret was smiling from ear to ear. She got him hook, line and definitely sinker.**

_Johnetta: Hey Bret. Since you're here, how about you give us a preview of Friday's concert. _

_Bret: Sure, why not, IF only Dave could do a song also_

_Beth: As long as it not 'Strokin'. We don't need a riot at the studio, do we?_

_Dave: Very funny Beth, very funny_

_Bret: Ok, How about 'Secret Rendezvous'_

_Lilian: Perfect, since its one of Dave's favorite songs_

_Dave: (blushing) Remind me never to speak to you for a while, ok?_

_Lilian: Yea yea yea, whatever._

_Charlie: Someone please turn on the music, please_

Bret then started by whispering the hook into Dave's ear:

**(HOOK)**

Happiness is when I,

I think of you,

and we'll be getting' together

and rendezvous,

I'll be on time,

you bring the wine,

and when we lock the door,

you'll be all mine...

She was moving her hips erotically as she sings.

(Verse 1)

Alone in my room,

thoughts of you

in my head as I wait...

The time is soon,

you'll arrive,

together then we'll

escape into the night

on wings of love,

and do the things that we

once dreamed of...

All aboard a luxury,

a first class

ticket to ecstasy...

(CHORUS)

It won't stop!

It don't stop!

A non-stop

secret rendezvous!

It won't stop!

It don't stop!

A non-stop

secret rendezvous!

Hey, hey, hey! Oh, oh, oh!!

(VERSE 2)

From a penthouse view,

we'll make love,

drink champagne by the candlelight...

I'm so glad I'm in your arms,

baby I am yours

tonight To be with you

is all I need

so lock the door and

throw away the key!

No one will disturb this groove,

we could not stop it if we wanted to!!!

(CHORUS)

It won't stop!

It don't stop!

A non-stop

secret rendezvous!

It won't stop!

It don't stop!

A non-stop

secret rendezvous!

Hey, hey, hey! Oh, oh, oh!

Secret rendezvous!

(HOOK)

Happiness is when I,

I think of you,

and we'll be gettin' together

for a rendezvous...

I'll be on time,

you bring the wine,

and when we lock the door,

you'll be all mine...

**She keep on looking at Dave as she climb onto the table as she was singing**

I want you!

Do you want me?

We're gon' lock the door,

throw away the key, ecstasy, yeah!!

(It won't stop!) No, (It don't stop!) Baby!

(A non-stop secret rendezvous!)

(It won't stop! It don't stop!)

I just wanna be with you...

(A non-stop secret rendezvous!)

**As she sang the final high note, she did the most erotic split onto the table in front of Dave. **

**And that's when his raging hard-on got even harder to hide.**

(Oh-oo-oh! Oh-oh-oo-oh! Oh-oo-oh!! Secret rendezvous!)

I wanna rendezvous

by the candlelight,

I wanna hug and squeeze

you through the night...

So lock the door, throw away

the key, ecstasy!!

I can't let no one

disturb this groove,

I couldn't stop it

if I wanted to,

it's you for me,

and me for you

in a secret rendezvous!!

As she was finishing her song, Dave's mind was racing a mile a minute. At least he knew the song he wanted to premiere at the radio station.

That's when he took Bret by her waist, sat her on the table and said with a exotic look in his eyes-

"Its my turn now sexy."


	8. Face to Face part three

_**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 6 for disclaimer. I also do not own 'Sex me by R. Kelly. Yea, its 'Big Dave's' turn. Its boring at first but there's a surprise in store for dear Bret. Plus there's going to be a plot against the ladies, as you will see later on. Its like Aretha Franklin said-"who's zooming whom?"**_

_**Oh before I forget-- To WWEFan182, I'm sorry to think that you were a lady so I decided since I can't change Monique at this time, Your new character is Caesar Jiminez(which means that The character of Monique has no reviewer to call her own, Awww.)**_

_**Also originally Dave was suppose to sing a Prince song in this chapter, but I decided to save the song for Bret's party--yea, Dave's going to go there again. Which one, ya'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Right now I'm going to set things up for the next few chapters, which will be funny as hell.**_

_**PS-- next chapter features Damiana and Xaviann performing. Ya been warned in advance (LOL). **_

_**And yes, this means WAR!!!**_

_Seeing Bret do the spilt in front of Dave, Stephanie was on the floor laughing as Hunter's mouth was wide open for flies to come in. _

"_As I said before, your homeboy's in a world of hurt."_

_Hunter looks at his wife "Ok, so she shook him up a bit, it doesn't mean that he out for the count. _

_Knowing Big Dave, he has a plan already in the works. Trust me on that one."_

* * *

_"DAMN" went Mark as he saw that he lost the bet so far._

_Now it was between Glen and Cena._

_And he hope that Cena wins, cause knowing Glen, _

_he will be bragging all day tomorrow during Dave's music video shoot._

* * *

_There was a chorus of BRET, BRET, BRET loud and clear as the guys in the same room was _

_praying that Dave do something quick quietly so that the girls won't hit them in the head also._

* * *

_Meanwhile on the same private island, the couple who was watching the events unfold was laughing._

_"That's my daughter for you" the male was saying._

_"She does act just like you" went the female "Very freaky"_

_"damn right"_

* * *

_After Bret finishes her song, it was Dave's turn. The song came to him while she was singing and doing that very sexy spilt. He then pick Bret up and sat her upon the desk._

"_Since I'm in the serenading mood all of a sudden, I got one just for you" He said with a smirk as he look at her. Then he started by whispering in her ear:_

_baby take off your clothes _

_and come on_

_turn off the lights_

_cause girl its on_

_now that we are all alone_

_I want you to sex me_

_sex me sex me_

_I feel so freaky tonight _

_And I need someone _

_to make me feel alright_

_So bring your body here baby_

_Lady have no fear_

_I'm going fulfill your fantasies_

_Just as long as you...._

_Sex me baby lady_

_Come on come on _

_come on come on_

_(chorus)_

_baby take off your clothes _

_and come on_

_turn off the lights_

_cause girl its on_

_now that we are all alone_

_I want you to sex me_

_sex me baby_

_Sex me, baby baby sex me _

_(sex me baby) _

_sex me baby baby sex me_

_sex me _

_sex me baby sex me_

_baby won't you sex me_

_(VERSE 1)_

_Come over here and let me _

_take off your clothes_

_Cause things I wanna do to you, _

_nobody has to know_

_know baby _

_Just lay your body right here, _

_Lady have no fear _

_cause ecstasy is near _

_oh yes its is_

_Any unexpected positions, _

_bring it on. _

_Any secret fantasies lady _

_I'll fulfill as long as you sex me._

_[Chorus]_

_Sex me, _

_baby baby _

_sex me _

_(sex me baby) _

_sex me baby baby sex me _

_baby won't you sex me._

(verse 2)

Now let me feel

your body next to mine.

Cause girl I wanna feel you sweat

You're so very wet baby.

_**Dave then steps in between Bret's legs** _

Now put me inside of you

do what you wanna do.

Cause you got a need for me

and I got a need for you,(baby any)

Any unexpected positions

baby bring it on

Any secret fantasies,

you see I'll fulfill,

as long as you sex me.

[Chorus]

Sex me,

baby baby

sex me

(sex me baby)

sex me baby baby sex me

baby won't you sex me.

[Bridge:]

Umm ..let me kiss you in the right place,

So I can see sex me baby

Written on your face

Slow baby slow baby steady as we go.

Up and down to a sixty-nine tempo.

Yeah turn your body parts around

And let me hear you make the

Ooh-ah sound.

Cause I'm your lover man.

So call your other man and say you

Found another man.

[bridge 2]

baby take off your clothes

and come on

turn off the lights

cause girl its on

now that we are all alone

I want you to sex me

sex me baby

baby take off your clothes

and come on

turn off the lights

cause girl its on

now that we are all alone

I want you to sex me

sex me baby

now I just love for you to sex me

sex me baby baby

girl you make me want to say

oh na na na na

baby na na na na

oh na na na na

baby na na na na

Dave then stands up, Bret's still in his strong arms as she wrap her legs around his waist, so she won't fall to the floor (yea right). He then whisper in her ear:

"You're not the only one that does splits"

And that's when he did the split right there and then in front of everybody. The ladies was shock as hell, even Melina (she didn't know, Melina muse swears to it).

But Bret was shock the most by it because a) who knew that a 6'5", 290lbs man can do that, b) she just happen to be wearing crouch less panties which means that c) she felt why they REALLY called him the Animal.

And that's when she fainted right then and there.(Poor poor Bret)

* * *

Dave's POV:

I was in a very very good mood now.

That was a good way to relax, have fun and get a lady with very sexy fangs really horny at the same time.

Who knew that those type of panties can be fun and erotic at the same time. To tell you the truth, I was saving that trick for her party, but since she did show off her split, I decided to show off to.

So I decided to invite my friends for a little pow wow. It was time for me to distract her friends one by one.

There goes my phone bill.

In my living room, I had Mark, Glen, Cena, The Hardys, Ezekiel Jackson, John Morrison (without the Miz thank God), Shane Helms, Christian and my best friend Caesar Jiminez.

I explain to them why they was here and why I needed the help. In order to show Bre'Tanya why they called me the Animal (as if I haven't done already).

I'm going to have to distract her crew, and what better way than to called for my boys to help me out.

They love the plan already.

"This is going to be fun" went Jeff as we was looking at what happen during the interview.

"But I'm so jealous" went Morrison

"Why?"

"I can't do the split, but Big Dave can? Not fair"

Caesar shakes his head "Bret started it, therefore Dave had no choice but to finish it his way."

" C.J.'s right" says Christian. He was also too busy looking and drooling at Layla, while Shane had his attention on Beth Phoenix.

Two down, more to take out.

"Looks like Chris done pick who he wants, and Shane, are you positively sure you want to take on Beth."

Shane went "Hell fucking yea."

"I got Natayla. When I get through with her, she'll be walking crooked" went Ezekiel smiling.

That when the guys went "DAMN!!!"

"I'll get Red." went Shannon. "I need me a new Punk Princess, and she fits the bill to a T."

"Why you lucky dog" went Morrison.

Mark was grinning from ear to ear "Well Dave since you got one sister, let me and Glen get the other two.'

"And I get Damiana" went Glen

"Why?"

" Since on her my space page she is also known as DJ DK. I want to know what those letters mean. Plus at the party,

she will be way too busy to notice if Dave's doing something to Bret 'cause she will be too busy screaming my name by the end of the night"

Everybody then gives Glen High fives all around.

"OK, which leaves me with the baby sister, no problem."

"Mark's up to no good, as usual" went Ezekiel

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, either way you never know." he said with a smirk as he sat up to leave "I got to go so I can get started on my end of the deal, so bye bye"

As Mark left, both Matt & Jeff was too bust laughing.

"What so funny?" asked Cena

"Well, since me and Matt going to be on the cousin's show tomorrow, might as well have fun with them while we're at it" went Jeff as Matt agree. "Let's see if they can handle a pair of brothers"

Dave was laughing so much that he fell on the floor on his ass. "That's too good, I'm going to be watching that one tomorrow. Anybody else?"

Morrison was grinning as he said "I will _personally_ take care of Melina. That's not a problem. The problems I should say will be Lilian and Bret's friend Monique, take out the keys to Bret's secrets, you got the treasure."

"damn right" went Caesar "This is where me and Cena comes in. While I take care of Ms. Hot Latina, The Doctor gets to use his skills on Monique"

I had to ask-- "How?"

Caesar just smile at his best friend " You just have to wait and see, Dave. Wait and see."


	9. Face to face pt4: To plot or not to plot

**This is chapter filler. Sorry if it sucks like hell!!!!!!!**

**To yell at me for not updating sooner-send a review or PM me. **

**Xaviann in this chapter will be singing 'Heaven can wait' in this chapter while Damiana in the next chapter will be rocking 'In the Closet' both by the late Michael Jackson**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. Thank You!!!!!!!**

**PS-- Animal Luvr 4 Life, Monique's yours ;)**

**Rated M for people cussing like my grandma (love ya nana) XP**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Conversation between BigMike118 (Dave) and SoulThunder328 (Bret):**

**BigMike118: Hello? Is anybody out there? Melody?**

**Soulthunder328: I'm here, what's up?**

**BigMike118: Please tell me that you saw what happen during Batista's interview today? That was hilarious.**

**Soulthunder328: Oh hell yea I did, I was there in hiding.**

**BigMike118: Why?**

**SoulThunder328: I'm so shy, one and two If I was to see him face to face, I would have fainted right in front of him and I would be so embarrassed.**

**BigMike118: But what if he just happens to catch you before you fell on your ass? What then?**

**Soulthunder328: Then I most likely ask him to marry me.**

**BigMike118: You're braver than I am. I on the other hand would most likely won't say a word if Bret was in my eyesight.**

**SoulThunder328: REALLY?**

**BigMike118: Yea, I'm in that 'strong but silent" category myself.**

**SoulThunder328: Stop it.**

**BigMike118: Serious as Cancer but I is a Capricorn.**

**SoulThunder328: Lord have Mercy, a Capricorn?**

**BigMike118: What's wrong with being a Capricorn?**

**SoulThunder328: And people say that Aries are hard-headed. Capricorns are the worst.**

**BigMike118: and you're an Aries?**

**SoulThunder328: Yea, and?**

**BigMike118: Damn, damn, triple damn**

**SoulThunder328: what's wrong?**

**BigMike118: Seeing and/or talking to a female Aries turns me on, that's what.**

**SoulThunder328: Ain't you something, Mike**

**BigMike118: I have been called worse.**

**SoulThunder328: Anyway, did you get the map to the house in your e-mail last night.**

**BigMike118: Yes. Where and when do you want to meet up at?**

**SoulThunder328: on the map, there's a balcony on the second floor, you see it as soon as you get off the elevator. As a matter of fact, I was just wondering.......**

**BigMike118: What's it Mel? What's wrong sweetie?**

**SoulThunder328: Well since, I'm going to be by myself at the party and I have an extremely large bedroom, do you want to share it with me? PLEASE? With chocolate on top?**

**BigMike118: Sure why not, after all, we're friends, right?**

**SoulThunder328: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I really didn't want to be in that big ass room by myself.**

**BigMike118: How come?**

**SoulThunder328: When you see the room, you know why. **

**BigMike118: Ok, what time?**

**SoulThunder328: After Bret's duet with whomever she supposes to do the duet with.**

**BigMike118: And who will it be? And what song**

**SoulThunder328: Nobody knows but her friend Lilian. It suppose to be a surprise for Bret.**

**BigMike118: Really?**

**SoulThunder328: Yea. Anyway wait at least 30 minutes after the duet and then go to the balcony, I'll be waiting.**

**BigMike118: No problem, anyway I got to go. I got to go clothes shopping with a few friends. I let you know what I'll be wearing so you can look out for me ok.**

**SoulThunder328; Sure and I do the same. Nighty Night Mike**

**BigMike118: Nighty Night Mel.**

_**Conversation between Linda McMahon (Vince's my biyach) and Lilian Garcia (LilG210).**_

**Vince's my biyach: Hey, Lilian, what's up?**

**LilG210: Nothing at the moment, how you doing?**

**Vince's my biyach: Ok, listen. I just listen to a conversation between my senile husband and Bret's soon to be bitch and let's say that you ladies are in a bind.**

**LilG210: How come Linda?**

**Vince's my biyach: since you ladies was having fun at Dave's expense he decided that at Bret's party, while he tries to makes moves on her; the rest of you should be "entertain" by his friends.**

**LilG210: Like who? Tell me tell me please?**

**Vince's my biyach: Let's see. Mark's taking on Bret's little sister Xaviann**

**LilG210: And she will break Mark in half. Like the saying goes it's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for. Who else?**

**Vince's my biyach: Glen's going against the older sister Damiana**

**LilG210: Glen's going to find out why Damiana's called the Dark One if Glen thinks that he can take her. **

**Vince's my Biyach: Next we have Cena versus Monique**

**LilG210: Cena maybe the Doctor of Thuganomics but he's going to need one after Monique's done with him.**

**Vince's my biyach: Hardys versus Bret's cousins Charlie and Johnetta.**

**LilG210: the last time those two went against a pair of brothers, the video was on My Space showing how the brothers couldn't handle them at ALL!!! It was the highest rated porn video of all time!! Next**

**Vince's my biyach: Shane Helms and Beth**

**LilG210: Beth? As in Beth Phoenix?**

**Vince's my biyach: yes**

**LilG210: Someone call the coroner and tell them to pick up Shane after Beth's done with him, Lord have mercy.**

**Vince's my Biyach: and you have Ezekiel taking on Natalya**

**LilG210: A multi-generational freak against Ezekiel? No contest**

**Vince's my biyach: Christian and Layla**

**LilG210: That's a no contest due to the fact that Layla knows how to handle a fine Canadian when she sees one let's put it at that. British people are freaky.**

**Vince's my biyach: You against a Caesar Jimenez?**

**LilG210: OH NO NO NO, Lord have mercy not that horn dog**

**Vince's my biyach: Problem, Lil?**

**LilG210: He's the horniest of all horn dogs, but I got him for the old and for the new.**

**Vince's my biyach: Morrison and Melina**

**LilG210: We won't see them at all at the party.**

**Vince's my biyach: Why?**

**LilG210: by the end of Bret's duet, they'll be in a room getting their freak on. I still don't know why they broke up knowing good and well they'll be back together.**

**Vince's my biyach: Shannon and Red**

**LilG210: Let's see. Red like manhandling little boys so this will be a piece of cake for her ;)**

**Vince's my biyach: Any idea on what duet song Bret suppose to sing at the party?**

**LilG210: I got a few ideas, she like any one that I pick out.**

**Vince's my biyach: But who's she's going to sing with**

**LilG210: Dave**

**Vince's my biyach: Oh shit!!!!!!! I want to be in front row for that one! And I will be videotaping the look on Bret's face when she sees Dave. That's going to be priceless!!**

**LilG210: Your wish is my command!!!!!!!**

**Meanwhile Mark was on his way to his house that he shares with his newlywed wife happy as a little puppy. While Glen was taking on the oldest sister with a mouth that can put any guy to his knees, Damiana (He don't really feel sorry for Glen-not at all), Dave got the middle sister Bret (does Dave realizes that Bret got them two inch big ass fangs, now THAT'S some scary ass shit) , He was the **_**really**_** lucky one. If they only knew, they'll be shock as hell and then he have a whole lot to explain.**

**He walk into the door just in time to hear his angel singing one of his favorite songs.......**

**[CHORUS]**

**Tell the angels no, **

**I don't wanna leave **

**My baby alone**

**I don't want nobody **

**Else to hold you**

**That's a chance I'll take**

**Baby I'll stay, **

**Heaven can wait**

**No, if the angels took me **

**From this earth**

**I would tell them to**

**Bring me back to him**

**It's a chance I'll take, **

**Maybe I'll stay**

**Heaven can wait**

**HOOK**

**You're beautiful**

**You're wonderful**

**Incredible**

**I love you so **

**(Verse 1)**

**You're beautiful**

**Each moment spent with you **

**Is simply wonderful**

**This love I have for you **

**Boy it's incredible**

**And I don't know what I'd do, **

**If I can't be with you**

**The world could not go on **

**So every night I pray**

**If the Lord should come **

**For me before I wake**

**I wouldn't wanna go if **

**I can't see your face, **

**Can't hold you close**

**What good would **

**Heaven be**

**If the angels came for me **

**I'd tell them noooooooo**

**Mark was stuck in the same spot listening to his young, beautiful wife singing her heart out. 'Now this what I call relaxing' he thought**

**[CHORUS]**

**Tell the angels no, **

**I don't wanna leave **

**My baby alone**

**I don't want nobody **

**Else to hold you**

**That's a chance I'll take**

**Baby I'll stay, **

**Heaven can wait**

**No, if the angels took me **

**From this earth**

**I would tell them to**

**Bring me back to him**

**It's a chance I'll take, **

**Maybe I'll stay**

**Heaven can wait**

**(Verse Two)**

**Unthinkable**

**Me sitting up in the clouds **

**And you are all alone**

**The time might come around **

**When you'd be moving on**

**Moving on**

**I'd turn it all around and try to **

**Get back down to my baby boy**

**Can't stand to see nobody **

**Kissing, touching him**

**Couldn't take nobody loving **

**You the way we were**

**Oh no**

**What good would Heaven be**

**If the angels come for me **

**I'd tell them noooooooo**

**[CHORUS]**

**Tell the angels no, **

**I don't wanna leave **

**My baby alone**

**My baby**

**I don't want nobody **

**Else to hold you**

**That's a chance I'll take**

**Baby I'll stay, **

**Heaven can wait**

**No, if the angels took me **

**From this earth**

**I would tell them **

**Bring me back to her**

**It's a chance I'll take, **

**Maybe I'll stay**

**Heaven can wait**

**(HOOK 2)**

**Oh no, can't be **

**Without my baby**

**Won't go, without him **

**I'd go crazy**

**Oh no, guess Heaven **

**Will be waiting**

**Ooh**

**Oh no, can't be **

**Without my baby**

**Won't go, without him **

**I'd go crazy**

**Oh no, guess Heaven **

**Will be waiting**

**Ooh**

**I love ya boy **

**I need you baby**

**I want you baby**

**Noooooo**

**[CHORUS]Tell the angels no, **

**I don't wanna leave **

**My baby alone**

**I don't want nobody **

**Else to hold you**

**That's a chance I'll take**

**Baby I'll stay, **

**Heaven can wait**

**No, if the angels took me **

**From this earth**

**I would tell them **

**Bring me back to him**

**It's a chance I'll take, **

**Maybe I'll stay**

**Heaven can wait**

**Just leave us alone, **

**Leave us alone**

**You're beautiful**

**You're wonderful**

**Incredible**

**I love you so **

**Please leave us alone**

**Just leave us alone**

**You're beautiful**

**You're wonderful**

**Incredible**

**I love you so **

**Mark had to say something before she notice him crying his big goofy ass out.**

**"Ya know X, that was too beautiful, wrote it yourself, darling?' "**

**Xaviann turn around to see her loving husband standing there with tears in his eyes that he was trying to hide so badly.**

**" Of course I did Marky" she smile that beautiful smile at him "I did write it about you baby boy"**

**Mark was blushing at the cute nickname she had for him. "So how was your day X?"**

**She turns back to doing the dishes and says "OK, considering all this plotting and planning from both sides. It's just too ridiculous I tell ya. Seriously, what everybody needs to do is just chill out and watch Bret and Dave act stupid by them damn selves"**

**" Ya right. But it is funny. So when we going to tell them about us?"**

**" During Bret's party. That way there be too many people so that way Bret and Damiana won't act like nutcases in heat"**

**" OK and X?"**

**"Yes baby boy?"**

**"Can we go upstairs and fuck now please? He had the puppy look on his face looking right at her.**

**She turns around and say " Why didn't you say so" with a devilish smile on her face.**


End file.
